Unusual Way
by Blonde Songbird
Summary: Song phic to the Broadway song, 'Unusual Way'. Erik is dead (sad sigh), and Christine has kept her promise... Just R&R, please


A/N: AHHHH! I haven't written anything in such a long time sniffle! Well, I was in a writing mood, and I was listening to "Unusual Way" by Linda Eder from the musical 'Nine'. Then, I really listened to the lyrics, and I got excited because these are just so PHANTOMISH! Enjoy! The lyrics will be in _italics_. - Memories are written in [[these]].  
  
A/N: Also, just because this is an angsty phic, this does not mean at all that I am in a bad mood; in fact, I am relatively happy! Well, I'm blonde so I am always happy :-P  
  
_Christine's POV_  
  
_In a very unusual way one time I needed you. In a very unusual way you were my friend. Maybe it lasted a day. Maybe it lasted an hour, but somehow it will never end._  
  
Erik's dead. I buried him. His existence is no longer present on this earth. Trembling, I close the door to my diminutive flat, my eyes staring blankly before me. The fact that my beloved Angel of Music is dead just can't seem to register to my brain. I never considered how I would feel when he passed from this life. Making my way to the kitchen, I retrieve a cup from the cabinet. Warming the teapot, I begin to make Persian tea. Smiling softly, memories of the day he taught me to make this come rushing back to me...  
  
[[I sat on the divan, nervously tapping my foot. Suddenly, an unexpected voice interrupted my unorganized thoughts.  
"Christine, would you like some tea?" A gentle voice inquired.  
"English tea? Like... with milk?"  
He chuckled lightly, his laughter causing me to shiver. "No, no, my dear. Persian tea..."  
My eyes were vacant as I stared at him, not having the slightest idea what he was talking about.  
"Come with me." With a small, yet graceful motion of his hand, Erik led me into the kitchen. "Here, let me show you..."]]  
  
The teapot rattles in my shaking hands as I rapidly set in back down on the counter. Running my hands over my pallid face, a shaky sigh escapes my lips. Oh, God, I miss him so much! What did I feel for him? Pity? Yes, in a way, I pitied him greatly. For someone not to know love their entire life shatters my heart into pieces. However, I truly believe that I actually... love him. In a strange way, he owns a piece of my soul.  
  
_In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you. In a very unusual way I want to cry. Something inside me goes weak. Something inside me surrenders And you're the reason why.  
_  
Erik didn't know how I felt about him... and now he never will. Crystal tears form on the rim of my anguished eyes. Trailing down the crevasse of my cheek, the tear that is full of heartache, love, and angst fell to the floor. The air about me is eerily silent, the silence threatening anyone to shatter it. A shiver consumes my body, my eyes appearing as cerulean oceans of a loss... a loss that I will never recover from. My gaze settles on the iridescent mirror, causing shock to overtake me. My face is pale, no doubt, but it is paler than it has ever been. The ashen reflection of myself matches well with my lips. My lips that had once been scarlet have now drained, leaving them colorless. My cobalt dress has obtained dirt stains, the drenched material covering my quivering petite body. My golden-blonde ringlets cling to my head, saturated. As the gape befalls the wooden floor, my thoughts return to earlier this night...

[[I placed him in the coffin. The coffin that he had slept for so many years was now his bed of eternal slumber. Sobbing, I stared down at his lifeless body, my tears accompanied by the rain. Burying my tear- streaked face into his chest, I cried out his name numerous times, hoping it would somehow bring him back to life... but it didn't. I removed the plain gold ring off of my finger, slipping it onto his limp one. Closing the coffin, it was just like closing a door in my life; yet, I know that this door would forever remain open.]] "Oh, Erik..." I murmur longingly, my broken whisper the only sound in the room.  
  
_You don't know what you do to me. You don't have a clue. You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you. It scares me so that I can hardly speak._  
  
I drop my soaked dress to the floor. Sliding on my nightgown, the white silk identical with the rest of my appearance. Drawing in a shaky breath, I take a seat before my vanity, combing through my blonde hair. I remember the way he sang, the way he glided across the floor... the way he looked at me. Leaving the comb on the dresser, I wring my hands, remembering the first time he took me through the mirror. 

[[My dressing room mirror swung open, a slender hand beckoning for me to take it. Slowly, I placed my hand in the other, permitting it to pull me into the sheer darkness. A sharp cry fled from my mouth as I returned to my senses, realizing that the hand no longer held mine protectively. However, a hand softly brushed against my cheek, whispering that I was not alone. My eyes traveled upwards, discovering a porcelain mask that contrasted significantly with the dark surrounding us. Was that my Angel of Music?]]

Swallowing, I remember the way he had deceived me. He had used my grief for Papa and my naiveté to mislead me into thinking that he was my Angel; yet, in a way, he is my Angel. He had taught me for three months, forming me as his protégé and developing my voice.  
  
_In a very unusual way I owe what I am to you. Though at times it appears I won't stay, I never go. Special to me in my life since the first day that I met you. How could I ever forget you once you had touched my soul?_

Slipping under the cool sheets of my bed, I gently rest my head on the soft pillow. Tossing a bit, I chew on my bottom lip. Every night, Erik had always sung to me a lullaby with his alluring voice, causing my eyelids to gradually shut. Suppressing more sobs, I pull the covers over me tightly. Closing my eyes, my dreams are haunted by him... His eyes continue to blaze with passion, yet glow with a tenderness that seemed to come from another world. One last delicate tear journeys down my face, dampening the pillow.  
  
_In a very unusual way you made me whole..._  
  
FINIS.  
  
A/N: Please R&R, my dears! I hope you enjoyed sniffs


End file.
